Angel of Death: Parallel Surrealism
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: a Series of oneshot drabbles for the stories Parallel or Parallel Surreality. GWNaruto Crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: (Post Parallel and set during Parallel Surreality) As Kakashi, Trieze had seen a lot worse than the appearences of the five teens in front of him, but it was the appearance of the blonde that hurt him most. As Naruto, Quatre had experienced worse things, but the look in Trieze's eyes hurt a lot worse than the bullet that had gone through his shoulder. (One Shot) GWNaruto crossover

In Honor of Naruto's Birthday! Happy Birthday, Naruto!

A/N: wont have internet access tomorrow, so you all get this a day early!

**Angel of Death**

He remembered a time when he was a prodigy in the arts of war, and when he had met one of the greatest ninja to ever live. He had even studied the arts of the ninja under that man, and later, after his teacher had died, he had come to be placed as the guardian of his son. Eventually, he had fallen in love with his ward, and his ward with him, but neither had made a move to admit anything until the boy's last moments in life.

That is why, when he first saw him, and recognized the chakra signature, he had been ecstatic to discover that the boy had been reincarnated at approximately the same time. They were both at about the same age as when they had first officially met the first time around. Then he had found out that they were enemies, and that had devastated him. Now, he had come to accept this, so long as they were enemies, they could not have a relationship in the truest sense, thought Pilot 05 must suspect something if the odd looks the black haired teen kept giving them at intervals were any indication.

Trieze remembered a lot of things, one especially gruesome memory was before he had been reincarnated and had been an elite ninja by the name of Hatake kakashi, and had still been a member of the ANBU Corps. Of course, what was in front of him was not as bad as what he had seen back then, but this had the effect of making him wonder why the hell he was just standing there staring when the boy he loved most was hurt, bloody and battered by his own soldiers.

Quatre remembered a lot of things, including his previous lifetimes as Uzumaki Naruto, both times, and the first time he had been Quatre Raberba Winner. He'd been through allot, he'd been stabbed, beaten, slashed, burned, poisoned, skinned, raped, shot, and even undergone sensory deprivation and had had chunks taken out of him for the sake of experimentation. But despite it all, it was the look of guilt, horror, and sadness in Trieze's eyes that hurt most.

Quatre knew where some of that hurt and sadness came from, after the first time they had officially met, Quatre had learned that Trieze had kept all his memories from the lifetime in which he had been known as the Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi. It was a while after that he had found out that the safeguards he had left behind had not been picked up by Anko or Ibiki as he intended, but by Kakashi, who, lacking the information Anko and Ibiki had had, had had to wing it with the Oracles at the time look as far as they could to help guide him.

It shouldn't have been Kakashi who went. He had hoped to spare the man the knowledge that as the Oracle, he had moved people like pawns across a chessboard. But in many ways, Quatre was glad that it had been Kakashi who had picked up the safeguard he'd left behind. If it hadn't been Kakashi who had picked it up instead of Anko or Ibiki, it was highly likely that Trieze would never have known him, and he (Quatre) would have had to watch him, and know that he could never approach because they were on separate sides of the field, and because he knew that Trieze would soon die. Still, at least they could have this time together…

Well, never mind all of that though, the blonde thought. Since they were there, he might as well get some entertainment out of the situation…

"Are you going to stop staring, Trieze?" the blonde said finally.

Trieze smiled. "I was thinking how adorable you manage to look, even when you're bloody and bruised."

The shocked and scandalized looks he received from the other boys was amusing.

Quatre gave a decidedly ungentlemanly snort. "As much a pervert now as you were in the past I see."

Trieze smiled, which turned into a look of concern as Quatre shifted his weight and hissed in pain as a patch of red blossomed over his clothes. The OZ Commander was at his side immediately.

"This doesn't look good," he murmured, gloved hands running lightly over the wound. "I'm very sorry, 04, I didn't think that the men would go this far."

"It's alright. This is war after all."

Trieze sighed. "I would feel much better about this if you would just pull out and let me take you somewhere."

Quatre gave the brunette an impish smile and leaned forward. "Oh, Trieze," he breathed huskily, "You may take me anywhere you like…"

Trieze blushed. "Quatre!"

"Winner!" Wufei snapped, his pale cheeks tinting with a hint of pink.

Duo doubled over with laughter. "Oh my god!" he guffawed, "Didn't know you had it in ya, Q-ball!"

The corners of Trowa's lips twitched.

Heero's tense shoulders relaxed.

As for Quatre, he leaned back against the wall, a satisfied smile on his lips.

**owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: (Post Parallel and set during Parallel Surreality) Quatre's thoughts at the end of the series (One Shot) GWNaruto crossover

Note: No, it's not the ending. Well, not really. It's one of the alternate endings for Parallel Surreality, which probably won't ever end up in the story.

**Angel of Death**

How had things come to this?

Quatre didn't need his empathy or the non-existent Yochigan to know that things were about to go down the crapper.

It seemed so strange, he thought. Not too long, alright, a very long time ago, Naruto had died in Kakashi's arms, and Kakashi had been unable to do anything but watch… Now, Trieze, who was Kakashi reborn, was going to die, and he, Quatre, who was Naruto reborn, was helpless to do anything but watch.

Why was this happening?

He stared at the screen and at Trieze, whose eyes were so calm as he spoke of sacrifices for peace…

Was this how Kakashi had felt as he watched Naruto dive toward his death?

"Takusen-sama?!"

Quatre glanced to the side and smiles weakly at Dorothy. Dorothy, who as Ibiki had followed him since the first time Naruto had become Rokudaime Hokage, then followed him through the first time he had been reborn, and remained by his side when he had chosen to travel back through time to change the future. But the future had not changed, for better or for worse, the future had not changed. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki still waged war on Konoha, the Sandaime and Tsunade had died to protect Konoha against Orochimaru. The Konoha 11 and their teachers died to bring down the Akatsuki. Konohamaru became Hokage after the Rokudaime, Ibiki, died. Things had changed, but major events had remained the same.

The door opened to reveal Relena, who was Anko reborn. Anko, who had followed him much as Ibiki had done. "What are you planning, Rokudaime-sama?" Relena asked as she entered the room.

"I will fall with Kakashi," Quatre whispered. "Last time, he watched as I died. I refuse to stand by and watch as he dies. If one must fall, the other will follow…"

Once more, the door opened, revealing Zechs, whose eyes were sad. "Give the order, Takusen-sama," he said, "A lifetime ago, I made an oath to you when I was Hayate, and you saved me from a lonely death. If you give the order, I will obey."

Quatre's hands touched a single button, which opened another window to reveal the Wing Gundam flying toward the battle. His eyes closed.

"Fire the cannon… Let us take this dance to the very end…"

Trieze impaled himself on Altron's trident. He turned toward the screen to his left, where he could see the tearful image of Quatre. Trieze smiled sadly, touched his heart and reached out his open hand toward the image of the blonde pilot, a silent pledge.

"I love you, Quatre," he whispered.

The Tallgeese II exploded.

* * *

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dammit Trieze!" Quatre's eyes closed to keep unshed tears from falling.

Without a word, his shut down all communications and turned toward Dorothy.

"Let this end," his voice was sad, "If Fate will not let us be together in life…"

"We will endeavor to allow you to be together in death," Dorothy agreed, and held her hand out to Zechs. Zechs pulled a gun out of its holster and handed it top Dorothy. She flicked the safety off and raised the gun.

"Farewell, Quatre," she whispered.

"Be well, Quatre," Relena said softly.

"Good bye," Zechs nodded.

Dorothy pulled the trigger…

* * *

Dorothy and Relena stood in the cemetery, holding onto two bouquets of white lilies. They stared at the statue of two men, locked in close embrace, delicate wings sprouting from their shoulder blades, and surrounding the two in a feathered cocoon. There was no name on the statue, but few needed names to identify the two. The taller, clad in an OZ uniform was Trieze Kushrenada, and the smaller figure was Quatre Raberba Winner. Under the statue was their grave, and the two were laid together in a single cherry wood coffin, their arms locked together in an embrace lasting beyond death.

"May your next lives be happier than this one," Relena murmured.

"Go well, Naruto, Kakashi," Dorothy said quietly.

The two laid the flowers at the feet of the statues. A cool wind blew, ruffling the two women's hair and skirts, and tearing petals off the lilies and carrying them into the air…

**owari**


End file.
